


A Night Before Someone's Arrival

by AkiyamaNishiki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, no beta read
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaNishiki/pseuds/AkiyamaNishiki
Summary: They do have some (very different) feelings for each other. Definitely has nothing to do with love though.
Relationships: Nikei Yomiuri/Hajime Makunouchi
Kudos: 9





	A Night Before Someone's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> 睡不着随便写点读幕，雷，大量拉灯因为我困了

“说起来，你和男人上过床吗？”

真行路日偶尔会带回博伊德据点几本杂志，某一期的调查问卷上问过读者生活中觉得最胃痛的场景是什么，和性格难搞又嘴毒的领导独处是第二刊答卷的高票答案之一。幕之内正准备放下杯子起身离开这个好像对胃不好的场景，结果被读卖唐突的暴言吓得一口温水呛进气管，捂着嘴咳嗽了半天才缓过来劲。“……别这样真的，对肺不好。”

读卖有些无聊似的把手肘支在吧台上撑着脸看他，右手小指勾着拳击手的墨镜晃来晃去，镜架胡乱反射着昏暗的灯光，稍微有些晃眼。……想也知道没有。大记者撇撇嘴，眯着眼上下打量着幕之内说。

“为什么要问我这个？”幕之内不知道自己该不该被冒犯到，但无论如何都不打算计较，于是心情和表情都相当微妙地反问。

读卖轻轻笑了声，把墨镜塞回幕之内的手里，趁着对方愣神的空档抓住了他外套的领子。幕之内还没反应过来，嘴唇上便感受到了冰凉又带些湿润的触感，然后是属于他人的灼热呼吸和隐约的酒精气味。幕之内像被蛇锁定的青蛙一样僵在原地，甚至忘记了呼吸。无法移开的视线里是总是让自己无法释怀的同伴前所未有地放大的紫色虹膜，轻轻扇动的睫毛和发丝掩盖下只属于捕食者的表情。

“想不想试试？”

直到读卖细长的指节探进他体内，幕之内才意识到事情不对。被记者半推半扯着拽进一片漆黑的卧房、扯掉他本来就没穿几件的衣服按在床上亲吻的过程中他的脑子都像被明胶糊住了一样以极低速运作着，直到感受到威胁时才终于捡回了一点拳击手的本能，猛地抓住了读卖的手腕。

“要反抗吗？”读卖眨眨眼，“就算是你，现在才反应过来也太迟钝了一点。”

“不……”下意识否定后，幕之内有些郁闷地沉默着把剩下的半句咽了回去。“……我只是以为至少会是我来。”

读卖愣了愣，发出一声像是咳嗽似的喷笑，偏着头笑了一会，作为他惯用的嫌弃摊手的替代耸了耸肩。“我不可能把自己放到被动位置的吧，至少在你这种老好人面前绝对不会。”

不再等待答复，读卖粗鲁地往左手上挤了半管软膏，继续手上的动作。

整个过程中幕之内都由着读卖胡来，甚至有在刻意地遏制自己的身体在察觉到威胁时下意识的反击动作。两人无言地进行着一场毫无意义的性交。这一切出于某种绝非同情或是爱的因素，一些他搞不清楚也不想在现在搞清楚的感情喧嚣着盖住了理性的声音。狭小的房间空虚地回荡着压抑的喘息和淫秽的水声，门后的世界和其余一切的意义似乎都暂时没有那么重要。

在幕之内眼前开始出现像电视机雪花一样的杂质时，读卖用右手掐住了他的脖子。渐渐收紧的指节带着汗水黏糊糊的触感，皮肤下静脉突突地跳动着，被按在枕头里的拳击手在渐渐窒息时耳边响起的嗡嗡声中勉强辨别出了自己的破碎的呻吟和上方隐约传来的更加破碎的笑声。从仿佛很远的地方传来润滑剂品味低下的柠檬味，若有若无的墨水味，然后是精液的气味。

读卖轻轻喘着气把安全套打结丢到床下，和拳击手相比之下显得瘦弱的上身肌肉像某种猫科动物一样舒展着，抬手把被窗帘后勉强透过的月光照得微微反光的汗湿长发别到耳后，眯着眼睛欣赏自己在体格上明显占据优势的男人身上留下的痕迹。几乎要融化大脑的高潮中，幕之内有些失焦的视线恍惚地盯着读卖平时总是被黑发遮住的纤细的脸和闪闪发光的眼睛，不知为何模模糊糊地想起了鬣狗之类的动物在扬起沙尘的荒野上呲着牙撕扯腐尸的样子。

……这绝对对腰不好。过热的大脑终于断片之前，幕之内一这样想着。

“啊啦，幕之内同学，难得见你穿一次正经衣服，明天是要下雪了吗？”真行路日打着哈欠来翻冰箱的时候被餐桌边头发也没扎、蔫蔫地捏着牛奶杯划拉煎蛋的幕之内吓了一跳。一向不好好穿衣服的拳击手今天在外套里加了件扣子系到顶的衬衫，听到她的问题后表情微微扭曲了一下。

“……晚点要出去见个人。”随口敷衍着，幕之内又烦躁地轻轻抬手碰了碰衣领包裹下的脖颈。


End file.
